Harriet and the Lovesick Blues
by SushiMoonFrappe
Summary: ONESHOT. In which Voldemort takes little Harriet as a child and raises her. DUMBLEDORE'S POV. FEM HARRY.(NO PAIRING)


At the night of Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow Dumbledore was in a mix of emotions. Panic, sadness and anger. Voldemort has killed the Potters but hope quickly filled him when he learned the youngest Potter was _alive_.

Yet, where was she now? Voldemort must have taken her and that what angers and worries Dumbledore. What if he is turning her to a slave? Torturing her? Doing unspeakable things to the poor child.

For days, Dumbledore couldn't sleep, couldn't keep his face dry from all the tears falling down his cheek. He felt as if he has failed young Harriet and worse, her parents and himself.

—

For so long, Dumbledore counted the years and days since Harriet's birth and now she has turned 11.

The first 3 years he has searched hard for the young girl but it was as if she simply never existed. So he simply waited for the eleventh birthday of the young witch because no matter how tough one's magical ward is, the letter would go through them all.

For it was enchanted by the strongest of all magic. And rumours as it, by magic herself.

And on the day when the letters have were being sent. Dumbledore quickly rummaged through the letter to find and search for the one letter he has been expecting for years now.

 _Harriet Potter's Hogwarts Acceptance Letter_

Dumbledore cried and jumped in joy as much as his body could take. He simply was overjoyed to the point he would rip his beard out and eat it.

 _Now, to find the young witch._

— _-_

Dumbledore was glum throughout the trip. He has thought this would truly come true because now he stands right in front of the horrible _Riddle Manor_.

Yes, he has expected this but still a part of him hoped that she was not here but simply taken out of pity by a kind muggle family or better yet a wizarding family who hid themselves for little Harriet's protection.

Dumbledore griped his wand tight and marched through the gates. He quietly spelled the front doors opened and when he found no one was occupying the grand yet dusty hall. He became suspicious and slightly paranoid.

Is this where Harriet is? He would have thought that she isn't from the abandoned and unoccupied look of the manor itself and that this whole trip was just a trap to finally capture and kill the old wizard.

If a child would be here, wouldn't it at least look slightly occupied? maybe footsteps in the dusty staircase or handprints in the walls?

But then what if she is in the dungeons, slowly dying? That thought made Dumbledore's heart clench.

Maybe he should have brought a team of aurors or the whole staff instead. But he couldn't, for he has never told them all of little Harriet's disappearance and heaven forbid, where she is now.

He froze in his steps when he heard a lovely tune. He slowly turned around expecting someone but there was none, but still the tune played and that was when he realized, the tune was somewhere down a hallway near the tall door, where he came from. He knew this was a trap, he could feel it but what if little Harriet is there? He couldn't risk leaving, not now. He had come so far for this.

He walked through the hallway and noticed that there were 2 rooms on its right side. The left side of the hallway was filled with paintings of the Slytherin bloodline. All of them asleep to Dumbledore's relief.

He casted another sleeping spell that would wear out in an hour to be extra careful.

The end of the hallway were stairs leaving to an upper floor, but it was the 2nd door in the hallway that took his attention.

It was where the tune was and is.

The door beside it was closed so he walked closer to the closed door and flattened himself in it careful not to reveal himself to the open door because what if Voldemort was there after all with a group of death eaters waiting for him? He couldn't risk it.

Dumbledore then slapped himself in the forehead when he remembered he could just spell himself invisible.

"Old age" he muttered and spelled himself invisible. But he was still careful not to step inside the room to avoid alerting anyone especially if one of them had a magical eye like Moody's.

Dumbledore took a peek inside and what he saw will forever stay in his mind.

They, Voldemort and little Harriet was singing. Voldemort was strumming a guitar while Harriet in front of her was giggling.

Voldemor- or now Tom Riddle looks young, like a 30-year-old father. He wore a white polo, unbuttoned at the top and was slightly messy in the bottom part. With his top, it was sported by black slacks and he was barefoot.

Muggle clothes, Dumbledore thought. He then noticed the little girl beside him sitting in a green single sofa chair. _Harriet,_ he concluded was wearing a frilly pink dress to her knees with the huge white bow in the front of her waist. He red hair was in curly pigtails and her eyes, oh her green eyes was so happy, it matched his wide smile.

 _She looked just like Lily_ , Dumbledore thought

" _I got a feeling called the blues oh lord_

 _Since my baby said goodbye"_ Tom sang.

Dumbledore was shocked for he has never heard Voldemor- Tom Riddle sang before much more he didn't even know Tom could yodel. And even he has to admit, Tom _can_ sing.

" _Lord I don't know what I'll do_

 _All I do is sit and sigh, "Oh Lord"_

It was then Harriet's turn which she sung so cutely. Dumbledore quirked a smile at it and muffled a chuckle. It reminded him of her sister Ariana whenever she would sing accompanied with her small ukulele.

" _The last long day she said goodbye_

 _Well Lord I thought I would cry"_

Both sang at the same time. When Dumbledore expected something else, he never expected this. Would this be what James or Lily would be doing how if they were still alive? If he didn't know better, he would have thought they were father and daughter.

 _"She'll do me, she'll do you, she's got that kind of loving_ _"_

" _Lord I love to hear her when she calls me sweet daddy_

 _Such a beautiful dream"_

Tom sang and laughed while little Harriet giggled. Dumbledore still remember so clear when he and Ariana once were like this. He would get his guitar and sing Ariana to sleep. She would also giggle and ask him to play another song and another in her blue and white polka dress. In some days she would twirl around in her dress whenever he would sing.

Dumbledore took no more notice at the small tear cascading down his cheek but this time, the tear was of sweet memories.

" _I hate to think it's all over; I lost my heart it seems"_ Tom sang while imitating a sad broken face and Harriet while noticing, pouted and slowly walked to cup his face with her small hands.

"No sad. I woud' get sad too" She muttered and kissed his cheek which Tom chuckled to.

" _I've grown so used to you somehow"_ Harriet then sang.

" _But I'm nobody's sugar daddy now"_ Tom continued.

" _And I'm lonesome"_ Harry sang and placed a hand in her heart while posing like a hero dramatically.

" _I got the lovesick blues"_

Both Tom and Harry sang the last part together multiple times and laughed.

Tom then placed his guitar down in the floor and kneeled to open his arms where Harriet jumped into. They hugged each other tightly for seconds.

" _I got the lovesick blues_ " They both whispered the last parts to themselves.

Not wishing to interrupt the moment, Dumbledore turned back and went home. Maybe, it isn't so bad after all. Maybe he hasn't failed them at all. Maybe this was the power the dark lord knows not.


End file.
